




by SodaCrackers



Category: Harry Potter
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-03-07
Updated: 2005-03-07
Packaged: 2013-08-28 11:06:11
Rating: K
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: www.fanfiction.net
Story URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2295904/1/
Author URL: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/768006/SodaCrackers





	

A/N: This is a Hermione/Draco story, i just didnt know how to start them off in the first chapter...it will be mostly hermione and draco, but i had to add some harry in there...i couldnt help it. Read on. Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter One

As she stared out of the car window Tara Malfoy didn't know how her world could possibly come to this. Being raised by the Malfoys, everything was always perfect, just the way you wanted it. She couldn't ask for a better family. Even if they were not her own.

For the first two years of her life, she had been raised by none other than Lord Voldemort himself. This fit perfectly, seeing as he was her father. But soon, she became a major target to his enemies, who all though that by killing her, he would be so uncontrollably pained that he would give up. Little did they know, it was true, so to keep her safe, he gave her to his most faithful follower, Lucius Malfoy. Now, he knew Malfoy was cold hearted and cruel, but he also knew that he had grown attached to his child, and he had always wanted a boy and girl, as did Narcissa. So, by doing this, he kept his daughter safe, and the Malfoys happy, which in turn, made her happy as well.

But now, two days after the end of term at Durmstrang, and the day of her seventeenth birthday, July 1st had become the worst day of her life. By some horrible miracle, it turned out that in Lily and Narcissa's days at Hogwarts, they were secretly the best of friends, and they made a promise to each other, a contract even. If, and only under these circumstances, whether adoption or actual conception between each girl and a man was involved and Narcissa had a girl, and Lily had a boy, they would be an arranged marriage. Since Tara's father was dead, thanks to Harry Potter himself. Tara had become Narcissa's adopted daughter. And although Narcissa and Lily eventually grew to loathe each other there was still a contract, and that meant…

FLASHBACK

'No,' Tara screamed, tears of fury dripping from her eyes. 'I will not marry that wretched boy!' She took a deep breath and sat down across from Narcissa, Draco sitting beside her, a comforting arm slung across her shoulders.

'It's just not fair. Why me Draco? Why me?' Tara asked him later on as Narcissa had left the room frustrated with Tara. 'You know I hate him. How could I not? He killed my father Draco, and I…Have to marry him…' She buried her head into Draco's chest sobbing.

'I know Tara. It isn't fair. Life isn't fair and it never will be. I mean, think about it. Next year at Hogwarts, you and Blaise are going to be the only ones keeping me sane. I have to share a dorm with that prude Granger. And, there's no doubt in my mind, that her little Weasel boyfriend will be in there every chance he gets.'

Tara snorted, feeling only mild pity for Draco, seeing as the situation she was in was worse by far. But he did always know how to cheer her up, and she loved her brother for that. Draco had grown up, and many of the Hogwarts females had no problem noticing it. He had been working out, and his muscles were firm and toned. His shoulders had broadened, and he had abs. His hair dangled in front of his face, just covering his icy blue eyes. 'It's going to be okay Ter, just tough it out, its not like you actually have to love him.'

Tara groaned at his words, 'Please Drake, don't use the 'l' word around me.'

END OF FLASHBACK

So now, she was sitting in the back of a black limo staring out the window, while pulling up what seemed to be a long driveway to her new home. The Potter/Malfoy Manor. And there he was, standing at the doorway, waiting for her.

Harry Potter barely knew what was going on; only that he was soon going to be married to Tara Malfoy. Previously Riddle. Dumbledore had told him very little about it all. Only that they were being forced to live together, alone in a manor all summer, and at the end they would be getting married. This meant, he would have to propose to her sometime during their stay.

Harry shook his head, getting out of the memory. He looked up, only to see her striding right by him and into the manor. He shrugged, following her in.

'Tara!' He called out, and she turned around to face him, the fury still evident in her eyes.

'What?' She asked, giving him a once over and in turn deducing that he, was in fact quite handsome. He was in shape, and had a nice smile. She fought to keep the look of hatred on her face.

Harry studied her, long brown hair, innocent green eyes, nice thin figure, sexy legs, and her breasts are… IHarry stop it. Whether you're getting married or not, you still shouldn't be looking at her like a piece of meat /I 'Can we um…Just sit and talk? Please?'

Tara sighed and nodded, there was no use denying him, they would have to talk eventually anyways. She waved her hand, signalling him to follow her and briskly walked down the hall and into one of the living rooms, sitting down on a loveseat.

Much to her dislike, Harry sat himself down right beside her, maybe a foot away. And even that was too close.

'So Harry, are you going to talk or not?' Tara asked impatiently, waiting to get out of close proximity with him.

Harry sighed and finally decided to let everything out, 'I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know Voldemort had a daughter, that anyone would miss him when he was gone, or if he even loved anyone, I didn't know I was hurting anyone, except him.'

Tara's expression hardened as she listen, 'It's not as though you wouldn't have killed him, even if you knew I existed.'

'You're right,' He wasn't going to go lie to her, he reached out and took her hand. 'But I really, truly am sorry.'

Tara got teary eyes and looked away taking a few breaths, looking back she asked, 'Harry, how do you feel every time you think about your father?'

Harry frowned but was relieved that she had a soft tone, and that she wasn't going to snap at him. 'It makes me want to die. Thinking that I'll never see him again, and I'll never have a father to be proud of me. I know I have father figures, like Sirius and Remus, but they'll never be bmy /b dad.'

Tara clenched her jaw and stood up, before turning and walking out of the room, she said one last thing, 'Now you know how I feel, except its worse for me, I have to marry you. So you can just fuck off and stop trying to make this all better. Because you and I both loathe each other and that isn't going to change.'


End file.
